


New Beginnings

by denimcharlie



Series: Band Shorts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, F/M, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, dad louis, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	New Beginnings

louis couldn’t believe it,

here he was sat in a small, bright room,

staring at a tiny baby.

he wondered to himself

‘how can you be so small?’

he then looked over to his beautiful wife.

sleeping soundly,

she looked so peaceful.

he looked over to the crib

where the baby was sleeping,

_**‘oscar’** _

was written on a sign above his head.

_‘daddy, daddy'_

he heard as the door opened

_‘can i hold the baby’_

a little voice squeaks next to him,

he looked down to see his daughter by his side,

_‘of course, darling’_

he passed the baby to the little girl with little brunette pigtails

_‘you need to be quiet though princess,_

_mummy is sleeping’_

louis could not be happier.

he had everything in his youth.

fame, money and screaming fans.

but now,

he had his perfect life,

he had a the girl

and two beautiful children.

he was content.


End file.
